thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
YNS Scinfaxi class submersible aircraft carrier (Ace Combat universe)
The YNS Scinfaxi class submersible aircraft carrier (Yuktobanian: シンファクシ Shinfakushi) is a class of two submersible aircraft carriers/ballistic missile submarines engineered and developed by the Union of Yuktobanian Republics of Yuktobania during the Cold War. With an total lenght of 360 meters (1,184 feet) and a submerged displacement of 95,000 tonnes, they are the largest submarines ever built in history and one of the largest warship classes in the Yuktobanian Navy. Two ships were built, YNS Scinfaxi and YNS Hrimfaxi. Developement Scinfaxi class submarines are relics of the Cold War, an effort to overcome Osea’s Strategic Defense Initiative, which would shoot down Yuktobanian ICBMs. Osean missile defense systems could easily loiter over fixed ICBM launchers and disable every missile they fired. The Yuktobanian military decided to switch to a mobile force of stealthy SSBNs to counter this, allowing them to launch from and strike any position in the world with a lessened vulnerability to defensive systems. The Scinfaxi class was envisioned as the centerpiece of this plan: it could carry a payload of several types of missiles, ranging from ICBMs to theater ballistic missiles, was stealthier than the Typhoon SSBNs in widespread service with the Yuktobanian Navy, and had its own air wing for self defense and power projection. The ship’s design is based heavily on the FCU’s Dragonet class, though the Yuktobanian government refuses to acknowledge this. The Scinfaxi also finds its roots in a design that has never been fully explored: the Arsenal Ship concept. Imagined by the Yuktobanian Navy’s Admiral Leonov, an Arsenal Ship is an unmanned, floating, mobile missile platform that could operate in support of CVBGs. However, an Arsenal Ship would operate in a tactical role with conventional cruise missiles, whereas the Scinfaxi is a strategic asset. The lead ship of the class, Scinfaxi, was unveiled to the Yuktobanian public by the state-run news agency in 1991, following trials of her Multi-Purpose Burst Missiles. The MPBM warhead employs Belkan technology with the ability to split into several submunitions and cause numerous explosions over a wide area and varying altitudes. The Scinfaxi incorporated a small hangar and flight deck aft of the bridge to carry aircraft. The second ship of the class, Hrimfaxi, eliminated the flight deck and instead carried Cormorant UCAVs in her vertical launch system. History The first known deployment of the Scinfaxi-class Submarine was on September 30th, 2010 when its crew launched a surprise attack on the OFS Kestrel, OFS Vulture, and OFS Buzzard, Osea’s three supercarriers. After deploying a squadron of aircraft equipped with anti-ship missiles, the Scinfaxi used its Burst Missiles to sink two of the three carriers – the OFS Vulture and the OFS Buzzard – leaving Osea defenseless. The Scinfaxi unveiled itself again on October 4th, 2010, backing the Yuktobanian forces that were attempting to land on and capture Sand Island Air Force Base, which was going to be a crucial staging point for an invasion of Osea. However, using data from a sonobuoy, the Oseans turned the tide of battle with the Arkbird, a space plane that had just received a weapons-grade laser the day before. Due to a crucial hit, the Scinfaxi was forced to surface, where it unleashed a firestorm of anti-air, fighters, and even burst missiles. However, it was finally sunk by a combined operation between the Arkbird and the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron. While the Hrimfaxi was technically at the battle, it did not partake in supporting the Yutkobanian landing fleet and fled after watching the explosive death of its twin. It resurfaced shortly after the Osean landing at the Bastok Peninsula, using Burst Missiles to rain fire on Osean forces as they began to advance into Yuktobania. In response, the Osean High Command authorized the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron to engage and sink the Hrimfaxi in the Razgriz Straits of Anea. On November 14th, 2010, the 108th flew in low to engage the Hrimfaxi while it was being resupplied. However, the squadron was picked up by one of the Hrimfaxi's picket submarines, forcing the resupply operation to be cut short. However, the Hrimfaxi had one fatal flaw: it needed to surface to launch its burst missiles. Timing their attacks to hit the ship when it surfaced, the 108th dealt a lethal blow to the ship, earning them the moniker of: “The Demons of Razgriz”. Without their long-range missile support, the Yuktobanian military quickly began to be rolled up by the Osean advance. During the midst of the Osean-Yuktobanian Cold War in the 1980s, the arms race had began to come to its top form. Osean Federation began to fully develop its Self Defense Initiative (SDI) program, which usually included laser weaponry and kinetic energy weaponry. Yuktobania began to research the "Arsenal Ship" concept. In a sense, a ship which could deliver massive amounts of fire power with no support needed. The original design was intended to be stealthy SLBM system. This project demanded a more stealthy than usual platform due to the Osean SDI programme. Later the ability to act as an AEGIS system and also to act as an aircraft carrier while being highly mobile had become defining abilities for the vessel. The completed programme resulted in the Scinfaxi class submarine comprising of two hulls. The lead vessel YNS Scinfaxi had AEGIS capability, Multi-Purpose Burst Missile launchers instead of standard SLBMs, was extremely stealthy and capable of operating VTOL aircraft. The 2nd of September 1991 brought the first publication of any information on this mega battleship. Though to be still in development it was hailed as a "battleship of the new age", but the Osean Minister of Foreign Affairs at the time noted that the ships were similar to that of the Dragonet class submersible aircraft carriers. These aging vessels were in possession of the FCU on the Usean continent. Osean High Command did not consider these vessels to be a threat at the time and no further military action was planned to counter the new vessels. However, Osea's "Arkbird" was being developed and completed at that point in time. Each weapon became a part of each country's "propaganda" in the 80s, but eventually lead to a relation of harmony in the nineties. With the collapse of the "Cold War" the Scinfaxi-class submarine was all but forgotten. The first deployment of the power of these ships came while the Oseans were deploying their main naval force, the Osean Navy 3rd fleet. This fleet consisted of the aircraft carriers [[OFS Kestrel (Ace Combat universe)|OFS Kestrel]], [[OFS Vulture (Ace Combat universe)|OFS Vulture]] and [[OFS Buzzard (Ace Combat universe)|OFS Buzzard]], which were converging on Eaglin Straits after a failed Yuktobanian assault on the naval facilities in Port St. Hewlett. As Osea moved its aircraft carriers to launch a counterattack through the Eaglin Straits, the Yuktobanian Navy deployed the Scinfaxi to stop them. A squadron of anti-ship aircraft attacked the Osean fleet, but they were intercepted and destroyed by Osea's Wardog Squadron and the carriers' fighter aircraft. The Scinfaxi then made an unexpected move: to launch an assault with its Burst Missiles on the fleet. Two of the three carriers, Vulture and Buzzard, were critically damaged and sank, leaving the Kestrel as the only Osean carrier left in the fleet. The pilots of the 108th TFS Wardog & Capt. Marcus Snow - callsign Swordsman - also barely managed to escape the attack. After having seen their fleet devastated by the Scinfaxi's attack, Osea deployed the A-SAT laser system to the Arkbird to counter the Yuktobanian naval power. Just a few days later, Yuktobanian forces launched an amphibious assault on Sand Island as a prelude to the Osean invasion with the Scinfaxi as their spearhead unit. Sand Island defense forces lead by Wardog Squadron were deployed to stop them, alongside several trainee pilots, who'd never engaged in real combat. When the Scinfaxi joined the assault using its burst missiles, Osea deployed the Arkbird to launch laser attacks from outer space, evaporating the missiles in mid-air. The Arkbird, however, could not shoot down all the missiles, and the trainees who were flying with Wardog Squadron`s planes were damaged, could not eject, and crashed into the ocean. The Scinfaxi was engaged by a combined assault from Wardog Squadron and the Arkbird, and eventually destroyed, ending the actual plans of a Yuktobanian invasion. The final cutscene was of wreckage of the Scinfaxi sinking to the bottom and exploding. However, in the FMV post-battle, a second submarine, similar to the Scinfaxi, was seen navigating through the recently sunk submarine's remains, [[YNS Hrimfaxi (Ace Combat universe)|YNS Hrimfaxi]]. Category:Yuktobanian nuclear-powered ballistic missile submarines Category:Yuktobanian nuclear-powered submarine aircraft carriers